Life After Quest
by SpringMango
Summary: Ini cerita aneh super ngarang tentang kehidupan Noah dkk stelah berhasil dlm misi mereka. dan disini, downey nya hidup! habis ngga tega kalo ngga ada downey... hhehehehee.. ;D ayo, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Aneh memang, tapi silakan menikmati! ;D**

**Chapter 1: Bosaaaaann...

* * *

**

Setelah melakukan petualangan mengundang maut dan mengalahkan Rishi dengan segenap kekuatan, Noah berhasil kembali ke Eden village yang asli. Tapi apakah dia sudah merasa cukup? Ternyata kehidupan yang damai seperti di Eden village itu juga bisa membuat Noah bosan saking damainya. Malahan dia merindukan masa-masanya yang hampir mati karena sering berjibaku dengan berbagai monster kuat! Dia bisa seperti itu karena bosan tidak ada kerjaan yang bisa di lakukan. Habis selama petualangan waktunya habis dipakai untuk menjelajai berbagai tempat, melawan macam-macam monster, menangkap kura-kura, belanja ini-itu, gonta ganti senjata, mecahin teka-teki yang hampir berhasil bikin kepala dia meledak (kalau batu berjalan malah bikin merinding. Nggak tau kenapa), bertemu macam-macam orang, dan saat tiba-tiba menghadapi kehidupan damai, dia nggak tau harus apa.

"AAAAHHHH…. Bosaaaaaa…..nnn…" kata Noah sambil sibuk guling-guling di kasurnya dan sesekali nutupin wajahnya pake bantal. "Nggak ada kerjaan, nih…! Mau main juga ngga ada temen… ! Jean main panah mulu, Dogan baca buku mulu, Fierro kejauhan, Downey flirting sama Princess mulu, aaahhh….!"

Saat Noah lagi frustasi sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Noah yang tadi sibuk ngomel-ngomel sambil guling-guling pun mendadak bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Noah sebelum buka pintu. Karena siapa tau aja orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu orang jahat.

"Udahlah! Bukain aja!" Kata orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Noah itu. Ternyata suaranya suara perempuan!

"Josefine?" Tanya Noah sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan! Ini Elvira! Udahlah! Ayo buka!" Ternyata perempuan yang mengetuk pintu rumah Noah itu perempuan galak. Karena Noah takut kalau dia semakin lama menahan perempuan itu di luar malah membuat perempuan itu semakin marah,akhirnya Noah pun membukakan pintunya. Dan yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu memang anak perempuan.

Tapi bukan Josefine.

Bukan juga Elvira. (Noah langsung menarik napas lega waktu tau ternyata yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu bukan si Ratu Vampir)

Bukan Corine. (Downey pasti marah kalau tau Noah main-main sama adiknya––_emang itu beneran adiknya, ya?_)

Dan bukan juga Reinade. (Saat bagian ini, baru Noah kecewa bukan main)

Tapi seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang pakai baju aneh mirip penyihir.

"Lho?" Noah tampak bingung. Dia memang belum pernah melihat anak perempuan itu sebelumnya. "Siapa yaa?"

"Iiih! Bukain pintu aja lama banget! Nggak sopan tau sama tamu kaya gitu!" si anak perempuan itu malah ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas.

"Lho? Aku ngga ingat ngundang kamu ke sini?" Noah juga balik ngomel-ngomel. "Lagian jangan ganti pembicaraan, ya! Kamu siapa?"

Si anak perempuan itu mengibaskan rambutnya sekali setelah itu bergaya lagaknya model (Padahal bukan. Seriusan dah! Nggak banget!) "Aku Springbirth." Katanya.

_Springbirth? _ Kata Noah dalam hati. _Namanya aneh banget! Jelek! Seriusan deh! _––"O, oh… Springbirth, ya? Nama yang bagus… (^_^;)" Noah terpaksa bohong soalnya takut dimarahin sama anak perempuan yang dari tampangnya aja udah keliatan galak. "Tapi ada perlu apa kamu ke sini?"

"Aku lagi enak-enak tidur di dunia lain tiba-tiba ngedenger kamu menggerutu frustasi nggak jelas!" Jelas Springbirth. "Makanya aku keganggu banget dan pengen tau masalah kamu tuh apa. Biar aku bisa tidur nyenyak lagi ntar."

"OOoohh…" Noah menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi aku boleh curhat, nih?"

Springbirth ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke." Noah siap-siap bercerita. "Sekarang itu aku lagi bosen di rumah. Nggak ada kerjaan! Rumahku udah tiap hari aku bersihin sampai nggak ada lagi secuil debu yang bisa dibersihin!(Wah, hebat). Itu bikin aku bosen! Dan teman-temanku pada punya kerjaan semua! Jadi aku males gitu nggak ngapa-ngapain."

Waktu Noah selesai bercerita, Springbirth melongok sedikit ke dalam rumah Noah. Untuk membuktikan apakah benar Noah nggak punya kerjaan. Dan setelah anak perempuan lancang itu melongok, ternyata rumah Noah emang super bersih! Di pojokan rumahnya nggak ada debu, tempat tidurnya rapiiiii… banget! Bajunya pada digantungin semua dan nggak ada satupun yang kotor, atap yang bocor dan lantai yang rusak udah dibetulin, masakan juga udah jadi, Wah! Pokoknya untuk ukuran cowok, Noah udah kelewat rajin.

"Hmm…" Springbirth menaruh jarinya di dagu (pose berpikir). _Ternyata orang rajin juga punya masalah, ya? _Pikirnya. "Ya udah. Gini aja. Aku akan bantu kamu ngilangin rasa bosen itu. Tapi untuk bayarannya, kamu nggak boleh menggerutu lagi solanya berisik banget!"

"Oke, oke, oke!" Noah ngangguk-ngangguk semangat. "Kita mau ngapain, nih?"

Springbirth menampakan senyum jahil. "Liat aja nanti." Katanya yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dan mengucapkan sepetah dua patah mantera. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul dari tongkat itu dan membuat Springbirth (juga Noah) lenyap secara misterius.

Kira-kira, ke manakah mereka pergi…?

* * *

**Jangan lupa untuk baca chapter 2 ya! Coming Soon... ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahaa... makin sini bahasanya makin nggak bener! tapi nggak apa-apa lah, yg pnting jadi! :D**

**Chapter 2: Akhirnya Ada Kerjaan~**

**

* * *

**

_TRING!_

Noah dan Springbirth tiba di sebuah rumah beratap hijau, terletak paling menyendiri tanpa tetangga sebelah, memiliki hawa-hawa mistis, dan anehnya, tampak familier di mata Noah.

Springbirth sibuk tengok sana-sini, ngoprek-ngoprek barang di rumah itu, persis kayak orang yang mau maling. Noah juga. Tapi kalau Noah, sih, lebih ke ingin tahu daripada penasaran (emang apa bedanya?). Dan tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seorang cowok yang benar-benar nggak asing bagi Noah.

"Aaahh… Indahnya cinta…" kata cowok itu yang kemudian diiringin oleh suara siulannya.

_Hah? _ Noah melongo begitu mendengar suara cowok tadi. _B_––_bukannya itu suara…_

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini…" Suara cowok itu makin lama makin keras kayak yang makin dekat.

Tiba-tiba Noah narik tangan Springbirth untuk sembuyi. Waktu Noah narik tangan Springbirth, cewek itu sempat menjerit sedikit, trus Noah langsung membekap mulutnya.

"SSsshhtt…!" Kata Noah. "Kenapa kamu bawa kita ke rumah ini?" Noah ngomel-ngomel tapi suaranya keciiiill banget!

Springbirth narik-narik tangan Noah biar cowok itu melepaskan bekapannya. "Phuah!" Kata Springbirth begitu bekapan Noah lepas. "Bau banget sih tangan lo!"

"SShhhtt…!" Noah membekap Springbirth lagi. "Kalo lo ribut terus, tangan gue yang bau bakal nempel terus di mulut lo!" (kenapa ngomongnya tiba-tiba pake gue-elo?)

Akhirnya Springbirth cuma bisa sebatas berusaha melepaskan tangan Noah dari mulutnya. Dan suara cowok yang nggak asing buat Noah itu akhirnya menampakkan diri sembari muter-muter nari sambil bawa bunga mawar. Trus bunga mawar itu dia cium dengan lagak yang… iyuh -_-… lebay…

_HAAAHH? _Kali ini Noah bener-bener melongo waktu ngeliat siapa pemilik rumah tempat dia sama Springbirth nyumput. Mulut Noah kebuka lebar, matanya melotot, pokoknya bener-bener kaya orang yang jantungan! (emang gayanya kaya gitu ya? Sotoy!)

"Lho?" Kata Springbirth sambil ngedip 2 kali. "Itu bukannya….."

"DOGAN?" teriak Noah tiba-tiba sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"WHOOAAA!" Dogan tiba-tiba lompat dan meluncur kaya roket gara-gara kaget.

Springbirth langsung narik baju Noah biar kembali nyumput lagi. "Lu bego apa? Tadi 'kan lo yang nyuruh gue biar jangan ribut! Jadinya ketauan kan?" dia juga malah teriak-teriak.

"Gue kaget banget ternyata lo bawa kita ke rumah dia!"

"Noah!" Kata Dogan waktu dia udah mendarat lagi. "Lo ngapain di sini? Trus itu siapa tuh?" Dogan ngomel-ngomel kayak yang habis kepergok ngapaiiiinn… gitu… dia melotot-melotot sampe matanya kayak yang mau keluar.

"Waduh…" Noah garuk-garuk kepalanya. "So… sori bro… Gue nggak bermaksud ganggu lo.. gue cuma…"

DHUEESSSHHH!

Dogan nggak terima alesan dari Noah dan langsung nendang cowok itu sampe melayang keluar dari rumahnya. Atap rumah Dogan juga jadi bolong gara-gara Noah.

_Waduh, bahaya! _ Kata Springbirth dalem hati dan langsung pake sihirnya untuk keluar dari rumah Dogan. Ternyata kalo orang kalem-kalem marah seremnya lebay, ya?

* * *

*Di deket air mancur…

SRUUUUKK…!

Wajah Noah keseret-seret ke tanah. Dan Springbirth tiba-tiba muncul di samping dia. Sambil jongkok ngeliatin Noah yang masih tengkurep.

"Wuih, tendangan Dogan dahsyat, ya?" Springbirth komentar.

Tiba-tiba Noah ngangkat kepalanya. GGGRRRR….! "Ah! Gara-gara elo sih!" Noah nyalahin Springbirth.

"Lho? Ko nyalahin gue? Kan elo yang ribut duluan!"

Akhirnya mereka pun adu mulut selama beberapa dekade.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Springbirth ngeganti topik pembicaraan.

"… bla… bla… bla…! Tapi e,e,eh, tadi gue sempet denger kalo Dogan bilang '_aaahhh… indahnya cinta…_' kedengerannya tuh dia kayak yang lagi ngeceng cewek deh…"

"Masa sih?" Noah ngangkat sebelah alisnya. (Dia udah duduk sekarang).

Springbirth ngangguk-ngangguk. "Trus waktu minggu kemaren gue cek FB, di news feed aku tuh ada tulisan: _Dogan is in a relationship._" Springbirth mengeluarkan sebuah leptop merek Acer pake sihirnya (Udah lengkap sama internetnya, bo!) buat ngebuktiin kata-katanya tadi sama Noah.

"Hah?" Noah makin nggak percaya. "Gue emang ngga pernah cek FB lagi semenjak balik ke Eden village, sih… habis warnetnya tutup mulu! Tapi masa iya sih Dogan ngeceng cewek?"

"Lo lebih seneng kalo Dogan ngeceng cowok?"

"Ya nggak juga… gue ngeri kalo punya sodara gey. Eh, eh, coba cek FB gue dong!"

"Bentar dulu" Springbirth ngotak-ngatik leptopnya dulu sebelum OL. Dan nggak lama kemudian, dia ngasihin leptopnya itu ke Noah. "Nih. Coba cek."

Noah ngambil leptop Springbirth dan mulai masukin imel sama paswordnya. Udah gitu dia klik log in dan ngeliat home nya udah gitu nge-update status. Ngetiknya statusnya cepeeett… banget.

"Ternyata lo nggak udik, ya?" Springbirth komentar.

"Gini-gini juga gue up to date." Kata Noah sambil terus ngetik.

Waktu Noah udah selese ngetik, dia nge-share statusnya itu udah gitu liat status punya temen-temen FB nya yang lain.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh!" Kata Springbirth tiba-tiba waktu dia ngeliat tulisan _Dogan is in a relationship. _"Gue nggak bohong 'kan?"

Noah langsung melongo (lagi. Entah buat yang keberapa hari ini) sambil baca status itu baik-baik. "Ih, kok iya sih? Sama siapa?"

Springbirth geleng-geleng (akhirnya nggak ngangguk-ngangguk!). "Gue juga pengen tau…" Tiba-tiba cewek itu kesambet ide. "Oh iya! Gimana kalo kita jadi mata-mata buat nyari tau siapa yang di keceng Dogan?"

Noah langsung ngangguk-ngangguk semangat (Ah, ini ngangguk-ngangguk lagi!) setelah mendengar ide itu. "Iya, iya, iya! Kayaknya rame tuh!"

"Nyok, ah! Kita berangkat!" Springbirth udah siap-siap pergi.

"E,e,e,e,e,eh… bentar dulu!" Noah masih liat-liat FB nya. "Reinade ngasih wall nih…"

Springbirth langsung muterin bola matanya. (-_-;) _Dia tuh beneran jadi sama nenek itu, toh!_

_

* * *

_

**Hmmm... Hmmm... begitulah! Orang kalem juga memang berhak punya kecengan! tapi siapakah kecengan Dogan...? Nantikan Chapter 3! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Apppa?**

Akhirnya Noah sama Springbirth memutuskan untuk jadi mata-mata. Mereka pun terus ngebuntutin Dogan ke mana-mana. Sampe suatu ketika, mereka ngikutin Dogan yang lagi jalan ke arah pantai sambil bawa buket bunga (bunga mawar, biasa) di iket pake pita item. Keliatannya dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat alias mau nemuin kecengannya. Maka Noah sama Springbirth pun nggak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari cowok yang sedang berbunga-bunga karna jatuh cinta itu.

"Nyampe ke Gaia Woods berapa, mang?" Tanya Dogan ke si mang-mang yang punya kapal yang lagi bertengger di pantai itu (sekarang sih emang nggak ada yang gratis. Beda sama waktu masih ngejalanin misi).

"HHmmm…" Si mang itu mikir dulu. "…500 GP. Itu udah diskon lho! Biasanya sih 1500 GP." (Gila!)

"Oke." Kata Dogan sambil merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Nggak lama kemudian dia ngeluarin sesuatu. "Nih." Katanya sambil ngasih uang 1000 GP ke mang-mang itu. "Kembaliannya ambil aja."

"Sip. Ayo naik."

Setelah itu Dogan pun ngikutin si mang-mang tadi naik ke atas kapal itu.

"Ke Gaia Woods?" Tanya Springbirth yang lagi sembunyi di balik semak-semak bareng Noah. "Ternyata kecengan Dogan ada di Gaia Woods, ya?"

Tapi Noah keliatan agak ragu sama Springbirth. Nggak mungkin ada cewek yang mau tinggal di hutan yang selalu kedatangan badai salju dahsyat. "Ato nggak dia cuman lewat aja ke Gaia Woods tapi sebenernya kecengan dia tuh tinggal di desanya Reinade. Bisa aja kan?" Akhirnya Noah ngasih pendapat lain. Namun tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran yang tidak menyenangkan melayang-layang dibenaknya.

_Desa Reinade… de… de… _(ceritanya ada gaung)

_Desa Reinade… de… de…_

_Desa Reinade… de… de…_

_Reinade… de… de…_

_Reinade… de… de…_

_Reinade… de… de…_

Karena kata-kata itu terus melayang-layang di benak Noah, akhirnya Noah pun sadar akan sesuatu.

"OH NOOOO!" Noah teriak tiba-tiba. Suaranya keras banget sampe membuat Springbirth menjerit kaget.

"IIIHHH! Lo apa-apaan sih? Kaget tau!" Springbirth kesel banget karena Noah tiba-tiba menjerit di deket telinganya.

"Reinade! Reinade! Jangan-jangan kecengannya Dogan tuh Reinade! Reinade!" Bentak Noah sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Springbirth.

"Maksud lo Reinade selingkuh gitu?" Springbirth nanya dengan nada datar.

"Ya emang siapa lagi yang ada di sana? Warga desanya Reinade kan udah pada mati semua! Masa Dogan ngeceng Turbo? (anjingnya Reinade) ato masa Dogan ngeceng Yanoka? Nggak mungkin 'kan?" Noah keliatan stress banget.

"Tenang bos Tenang! Nggak usah stress gitu! Kita kan bisa nyusul Dogan dan nyari tau apa Reinade itu bener selingkuh ato ngga?" Kata Springbirth sambil nepuk-nepuk kepala Noah. Moga-moga aja dengan itu Noah bisa normal lagi.

"Haahh…" Noah pun tarik napas dalem-dalem 3 kali. "… Iya… Bener… Tenang… tenang…" Katanya nenangin diri sendiri.

"Lagian kita kan bisa langsung nyampe di desanya Reinade pake tongkat sihir punya gue! Pokoknya problem solved deh!" Kata Springbirth mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkan jempolnya pake tangan yang satu lagi.

Noah cuman senyum (ganteng banget, gila! 0) dan jelas-jelas setuju sama idenya Springbirth.

Sadar kalo Noah udah nggak sabar untuk menguak kebenaran, Springbirth pun mulai mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kemudian mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata (lagi) dan langsung ada cahaya yang muncul dari tongkat itu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Noah dan Springbirth pun menghilang secara misterius dan mereka pun sampai di suatu tempat.

Tapi kayaknya itu bukan tempat yang mereka harapkan, deh…

* * *

_TRING!_

Noah dan Springbirth tiba di sebuah tempat berpasir yang warnanya cokelat-cokelat muda pucet gitu, ada banyak pohon kelapa, banyak tebing-tebing, banyak ninja, ada gunug merapi tempat Ifrit sama Queen Jinn tinggal, dan nggak ada salju sama sekali.

Intinya, mereka sampai di dessert dan bukan di Gaia Woods.

"Puaaannnaaasss…." Gerutu Springbirth sambil ngipasin lehernya pake tangan.

Noah langsung stress lagi waktu sadar di sana nggak ada udara dingin sama sekali. "Kok kita malah di dessert, sih?" Bentaknya sambil muncrat-muncrat. "Ah! Elo! Ntar Dogannya keburu pulang dari Gaia Woods!"

Springbirth tiba-tiba ikut kepancing emosi juga. "Sabar mas!" Bentaknya tapi nggak sampe muncrat-muncrat. "Harusnya elo tuh sukur sihir gue nggak ngebawa kita ke istananya Elvira!"

Noah pun nggak membalas kata-kata Springbirth. Tentu saja Noah setuju dengan bentakan Springbirth barusan. Emang lebih baik nyasar ke dessert dari pada nyasar ke istananya Elvira.

Dan akhirnya kesunyian pun menyelimuti mereka.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Noah bersuara.

"Ya udah. Cepetan pake sihir lo lagi biar kita cepet sampe Gaia Woods."

Springbirth pun mencoba mengayunkann tongkatnya dan baca mantera lagi. Tapi bedanya, kali ini nggak ada apapun yang keluar dari tongkat sihir punya anonymous wizard itu. Terus Springbirth nyoba mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi tapi tetep nggak ada rekasi apa-apa.

"Kok nggak nyala?" Kata Springbirth sambil mukul-mukulin tongkatnya ke tangan. "Noah, nggak nyala lho tongkatnya!"

"APPHAA?"

"Iya! Nih, liat!" Springbirth membuktikan kata-katanya sama Noah.

"AAKKHH!" Noah teriak sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. " Terus gimana cara kita ke Gaia Woods? Kalo pake perahu, gue nggak punya uang! Dan gue yakin lo juga nggak punya!"

Springbirth kaget karena Noah tau keadaan dompetnya. "Dari mana lo tau kalo gue nggak punya uang?"

"Firasat gue yang bilang gitu!"

"Oh." Springbirth membalas kata-kata Noah datar. "Wah, hebat."

Akhirnya setelah mereka berdua kebingungan nyari cara supaya bisa sampe ke Gaia Woods, Noah mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya dan merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Noah 'kan?" Tanya suara itu.

Noah pun berbalik. Springbirth juga.

"Lho? Fierro?" Kata Noah yang kaget karena ketemu sama temen yang udah lama nggak dia temuin. "Hei, _pal, _apa kabar?" Noah menjabat tangan Fierro.

"Haha… baik… baik… Elo gimana?"

"Sama. Eh, gimana Josefine, Jira, sama Master Yuri?"

"Ya… mereka juga baik-baik kok…" Setelah itu mata Fierro berpaling ke Springbirth. "Ini siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Springbirth." Jawab Noah.

Springbirth pun salaman sama Fierro.

"Eh, mau mampir ke dojo? Kebetulan di sana dayang-dayangnya (emang ada?) lagi masak yang enak-enak lho!" Ajak Fierro.

Noah keliatan keberatan. Kalau Springbirth, sih, cuman diem ngeliatin Fierro kayak ada sesuatu yang aneh dari ninja itu.

"Ng… nggak usah, deh." Tolak Noah sambil berusaha untuk nggak nyakitin perasaan Fierro. "Lagian sebenernya kita di sini nggak lama-lama kok. Baru aja mau pergi." Dia bohong.

"Oh." Fierro keliatan agak kecewa. "Okeh, nggak apa-apa sih… Ya udah kalo gitu. Gue ke dojo dulu ya! Udah laper, nih. Ciao!" Setelah itu Fierro ngilang kayak ninja betulan (bukannya dia emang beneran ninja?).

Noah pun kembali berpaling ke arah Springbirth yang lagi bengong sambil mangap ngeliatin arah pergi Fierro.

"Oi, oi!" Noah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan muka Springbirth. "Kok bengong, sih?"

Springbirth tiba-tiba sadar. "Hah?" Katanya.

"Ayo cepet pake sihir lo lagi buat ke Gaia Woods!"

Tapi Springbirth malah ganti topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. "Fierro itu…" Katanya sambil ngeliat ke arah Fierro pergi lagi. "… tiap saat dia suka pake topeng kayak gitu, ya?"

Noah pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ng… yah… kira-kira gitu, deh…" Dia jawab sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gue penasaran kayak apa wajah Fierro yang asli…" Kata Springbirth dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi curiga (kok curiga, ya? Pokoknya matanya di sipit-sipitin gitu, deh)

"Iya, iya, tapi sekarang kita punya misi yang harus diselesein dulu di Gaia Woods."

Springbirth menggeleng pelan. "Nggak…" Katanya dengan suara datar. "Gue lebih pengen ngeliat wajah asli Fierro ketimbang tau siapa kecengan Dogan ato apa Reinade selingkuh ato nggak…"

"AH! JANGAN DONG!" Bentak Noah. "Gue nggak bisa pergi ke Gaia Woods sendirian.

Springbirth meringis. "Lo kan udah gede! Pergi aja sendiri!"

Akhirnya Noah dan Springbirth pun adu mulut selama beberapa dekade lagi.

* * *

**Ck ck ck ck... Dasar cerita GeJe! Tapi terus ikutilah kelanjutannya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kok Gini Sih?**

Di tengah perang mulut yang sedang berkecamuk antara pemeran utama Eternal Eden, Noah, dengan seorang penyihir yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya, Springbirth, seorang cewek berambut panjang kemerahan dan memakai baju tanpa lengan kebetulan lewat dan memandangi Noah sembari mengerutkan kening. Cewek itu memperhatikan Noah kayak yang udah kenal banget sama cowok itu. Karena merasa yakin kalo dia emang kenal sama Noah, maka cewek itu mencoba untuk lebih yakin lagi.

"Noah 'kan?" Tanya si cewek sambil nunjuk pake jarinya.

Noah sama Springbirth pun langsung berhenti adu mulut. Kemudian mereka memalingkan matanya ke cewek itu.

Noah juga langsung mengerutkan kening waktu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Josefine?" Tanya Noah sambil masih mengerutkan kening tapi dengan mulut tersenyum.

Kemudian dia jalan mendekati Josefine.

Sebenernya Noah agak deg-degan juga waktu ketemu Josefine yang berubah jadi makin cantik (wuih! Mentang-mentang nge-fens sama ini cewek!). Tapi cowok itu berusaha untuk nggak salting di depan cewek berambut kemerahan itu. Lagian Josefine kan udah punya Fierro, dan Noah udah punya Reinade (sayang banget!). Jadi dia nggak bisa macem-macem.

"U… udah lama banget, ya!" Kata Noah sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya (perasaan dia sering garu-garuk… apa kutuan, ya?). "Barusan gue baru aja ketemu Fierro."

Josefine ketawa. "Iya, nih. Nggak nyangka bakal ketemu lo di dessert. Gue kira lo nggak bakal pernah dateng ke sini-sini lagi." Terus mata cewek itu berpaling ke Springbirth yang lagi jalan mendekati Noah. "Pacar baru, ya?" Tanya Josefine main-main.

Muka Noah langsung berubah jadi merah. "Hah? Bu… bukan kok!"

Springbirth juga cepet-cepet ikutan protes. "Ogah gue sama brondong!" Katanya. (Padahal aslinya ngarep banget!).

"Oh, gue kira iya." Kata Josefine sambil ketawa lagi. Terus dia ganti topik pembicaraan. "Eh, tadi lo bilang lo liat Fierro, ya? Ke mana dia?"

Springbirth nunjuk ke arah barat, arah Fierro pergi. "Dia bilang dia mau ke dojo."

"Ke dojo?" Josefine keliatan kaget. Terus dia menghela napas berat. "Fuh, gue nyariin dia dari tadi! Gue kira dia berantem lagi sama anak buahnya Rubi! Taunya udah pergi ke dojo! Dasar nyusahin!"

"Mau makan-makan, ya?" Tebak Noah. (Sebenernya itu tempat latihan ato apa, sih?)

"Bingo!" Kata Josefine. "Kok tau?"

"Fierro yang bilang."

Josefine langsung senyum. "Gara-gara Jira berhasil nyelesein tes ninja tingkat akhir, jadi Master Yuri mau ngadain semacem perayaan gitu. Akhirnya dojo hari ini jadi tempat makan, deh!"

Noah sama Springbirth ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kalian mau mampir ke dojo?" Tanya Josefine.

Noah geleng-geleng lagi kayak waktu dia jawab pertanyaan macem itu ke Fierro. "Kita baru mau pergi, kok." Katanya. Terus dia noleh ke Springbirth. "Iya, kan?"

Tapi Springbirth nggak ngedengerin Noah dan malah mengucapkan hal lain. "Josefine, gue boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?"

Josefine langsung ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tanya apa?"

"Wajah Fierro yang asli tuh kayak gimana, sih?"

Noah langsung mukul jidatnya._ Ternyata sekalinya penasaran si Springbirth ini nggak bakal berhenti nyari tau, ya!_

"Ng…" Josefine keliatan ragu-ragu.

_Dasar Springbirth bego! _Jerit Noah dalem hatinya. Udah gitu dia berusaha untuk bikin Josefine nggak ngerasa nggak enak. "U… udah, deh, Nggak usah di jawab kalo lo ngerasa nggak enak." Kata Noah sambil ketawa di paksain terus ngedorong Springbirth ke belakang. "Dia emang rada gila."

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa kok!" Josefine narik tangan Springbirth. Udah gitu dia senyum sedikit pada cewek yang berwajah agak serupa dengannya itu (Emh, jangan ngarep!). "Sebenernya sih…" Josefine mulai jawab. "…gue belum pernah ngeliat muka asli dia sekalipun…"

"HAH?" Springbirth langsung teriak. Noah yang tadi bilang Springbirth bego gara-gara nanya pertanyaan lancang ke Josefine juga ikut-ikutan teriak.

"ELo kok ikutan teriak?" Springbirth protes sama Noah.

"Ya itu kan gara-gara gue kaget!" Terus Noah langsung ngeliat ke Josefine lagi. "Serius lo nggak pernah liat muka asli dia?"

Josefine geleng-geleng. "Gue yang jadi ceweknya aja belum pernah diliatin sama sekali…"

"Kalo klan Kotaku yang lain udah pernah liat?" Tanya Springbirth.

Josefine geleng-geleng lagi.

"Aneh, ya…?" Noah komentar.

"Tuh kan!" Springbirth tiba-tiba nunjuk Noah pake jarinya. "Sebenernya Lo juga penasaran kan?"

"Nggak, Gue nggak bilang gitu kok!"

"Iya lo bilang! Tapi secara nggak langsung!"

"Nggak!"

"Iya!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

"Nggak! Nggak! Nggak! Kalo gue bilang nggak ya nggak!"

"Iyaaaaa…! Lo bilang gitu, Noaaaaaah….!"

Untuk yang ke 3 kalinya, mereka pun adu mulut lagi. Tapi kali ini nggak terlalu lama soalnya Josefine melerai mereka berdua.

"Oi oi oi! udah udah udah!" Kata Josefine sambil berdiri di tengah Noah sama Springbirth. "Gandeng nyaho!"

Noah sama Springbirth langsung berhenti adu mulut.

"Kita bertiga sama-sama penasaran sama muka asli Fierro, oke?"

Noah sama Springbirth ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Meskipun dia cowok gue, gue juga pengen ngendap-ngendap kayak maling biar tau gimana muka aslinya. Habis dari dulu sebenernya gue udah penasaran!"

Noah langsung ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terus lo mau ngapain?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Udah pasti nyusun rencana biar bisa ngeliat muka asli dia lah!" Springbirth menjawab untuk Josefine.

"Tapi kalo kita nyusun rencana di dessert kayaknya nggak aman." Kata Josefine yang nggak disangka-sangka, ternyata tega berbuat begitu sama cowoknya sendiri. "Kalo ada klan Kotaku yang ngeliat kita lagi nyusun rencana buat tau gimana wajah asli Fierro, bisa-bisa mereka ngasih tau ke cowok gue itu."

Noah sama Springbirth setuju. "Iya juga ya?" Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Ya udah." Kata Springbirth. "Kita nyusun rencana di Eden village aja. Gimana?"

"Boleh juga." Jawab Noah.

"Lho? bentar dulu!" Kata Springbirth lagi. "Noah, bukannya lo mesti ngikutin Dogan ke Gaia Woods ya?"

Noah baru inget setelah Springbirth ngasih tau dia. Tapi cowok itu malah mengibaskan tangannya kayak yang nggak peduli. "Kalo Reinade beneran selingkuh, bisa langsung gue putusin."

"Hah?" Josefine agak kaget. "Reinade selingkuh?"

"Hmm… Nggak tau juga sih…" Kata Springbirth. "… dan nggak usah dipikirin juga sebenernya. Itu kan urusan Noah. Mendingan sekarang kita balik dulu ke Eden village dan nyusun rencana."

"Oh, ya udah kalo gitu." Kata Josefine. "Kita mau naik perahu?"

"Terus gimana sama Fierro dkk yang lagi nungguin lo di dojo?" Tanya Noah tiba-tiba ke Josefine.

Josefine langsung diem. _Iya juga, ya? _ Katanya dalem hati. "Berarti gue harus ngasih tau ke orang-orang di dojo kalo gue mau ada urusan. Kalian pergi ke Star Tropics aja duluan. Ntar gue nyusul." Jelas cewek itu.

"Oh, oke." Kata Noah. Terus dia narik tangan Springbirth (wuih… jangan dilepas-lepas, ya…! ^^) dan mereka pun segera berjalan ke Star Tropics. Sedangkan Josefine pergi ke dojo tempat Fierro dan klannya berada.

* * *

**Baru setengah jalan! Yay! Semangat!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nambah Personil~ Yay!**

* * *

"Downey…!"

_Tok tok tok tok tok_

"Downey…!"

_Tok tok tok tok tok_

Noah ngetuk pintu rumah Downey setelah dia, Springbirth, dan Josefine, sampai di Eden village. Mereka mau musyawarah tentang rencana buat tau gimana muka asli Fierro di rumah Downey. Soalnya kalo di rumah Noah, pasti bakal kesempitan (emang rumah dia sekecil apa sih?). Lagian ntarnya cuma Noah yang jadi satu-satunya cowok di tempat itu. Kalau di rumah Downey kan cowoknya jadi ada 2. Dan mereka emang mau nambahin personil juga (lho? Emang mau bikin ben? maksudnya band)

_Krieeet…_

Pintu rumah Downey pun terbuka setelah kesekian kalinya Noah ngetuk-ngetuk plus manggil nama Downey.

Pintu itu dibuka sama Corine. (Di sini Corine-nya masih kecil)

"Noah?" Kata Corine yang keliatan agak kaget. Dia nggak mempedulikan 2 cewek di belakang Noah. (Jahat! Padahal sesama cewek!)

"Hei Corine." Sapa Noah. "Downey ada?"

"Downey? Ada sih…" Terus Corine ngeliat ke arah Downey yang lagi ngelipetin selimut.

Karena Downey sadar kalau Corine ngeliatin terus, akhirnya dia pun menoleh. "Apa?" Katanya.

"Ada Noah, nih." Kata Corine sambil nunjuk Noah pake jarinya.

"Oh, suruh masuk aja!"

Akhirnya Corine nyuruh Noah masuk. Diikutin sama Springbirth dan Josefine. Downey agak kaget waktu tau ternyata Noah dateng ke rumahnya bawa cewek.

2, lagi.

"Wah, wah, wah." Kata Downey sambil tersenyum jahil. "Ternyata lo playboy, ya, Noah!"

"Hah?" Noah melongo. Terus dia sadar kalau dia nggak dateng sendiri ke rumah Downey. "Bu––bukan gitu!" Katanya.

Downey ketawa. "Bawa Josefine, pula. Lo nggak takut Fierro marah?"

"Idih! Lo rese' , ya!" Kata Noah. "Tujuan gue dateng ke rumah lo bukan buat mamerin gue bawa 2 cewek! Lagian siapa yang mau sama mereka?"

"Berarti selera lo rendah!" Kata Springbirth tiba-tiba yang merasa agak tersinggung.

Downey ketawa lagi. "Terus kenapa kalian dateng ke sini? Tiba-tiba, lagi. Nggak ada kabar sebelumnya."

Tiba-tiba Noah menampakkan wajah sedih. "HP gue ilang." Katanya menyampaikan kabar duka.

"Hah?" Downey kaget. Springbirth, Josefine, sama Corine juga kaget.

"Ilang?" tanya Corine yang merasa agak iba.

Noah ngangguk-ngangguk. "Waktu pas kita selese syuting (Hah? Kok jadi gini?) dan sebelum kita ikut FanFic bermutu rendah ini, (HAH? GGGRRR! Ku hajar kau, Noah! Lho? Bukannya aku yang bikin dia ngomong gitu, ya?) Gue naik angkot dan ada bapak-bapak aneh brewokan yang duduk di sebelah gue."

Kata-kata Noah yang terdengar meyakinkan pun telah membuat Josefine mengira-ngira. "Pasti dia malingnya!" Tuduhnya.

Tapi Noah malah geleng-geleng. "Bukan." Kata cowok itu. " Ternyata malingnya itu Ibu-ibu yang duduk di depan gue."

Semuanya langsung mangap.

"HAH?" Kata mereka kompak.

"Nggak nyambung tau!" Kata Downey yang nggak nyangka sobatnya dapet musibah kayak gini.

"Di sini sih emang nggak ada yang nyambung!" Kata Springbirth. "Lagian tujuan kita ke sini kan buat nyusun rencana biar kita bisa ngeliat muka asli Fierro! Bukan mau curhat soal HP Noah yang ilang!"

Noah dan Josefine ngangguk. "Iya juga ya…" Kata mereka setuju. Tapi Downey sama Corine malah keliatan bingung soalnya mereka nggak tau gimana kejadian yang sebenernya.

"Bentar, bentar! Apa tadi? Liat muka asli Fierro?" Tanya Downey sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya." Kata Springbirth.

"Kayaknya seru tuh…" Gumam Corine dengan suara yang supeeeerrr kecil. Tapi tetep aja dia tertarik.

"Kalian penasaran juga? Gabung aja sama kita! Ketik REG spasi…"

"Ah, Noah! Nggak usah promosi gitu juga mereka emang tertarik! Lagian HP lo kan ilang! Gimana sih?" Josefine ngomel-ngomel.

Noah pun langsung pundung.

Tapi yang lain pada nggak peduli sama kepundungan Noah.

"Iya, ya. Corine, gabung, yuk!" Ajak Downey.

Corine ngangguk-ngangguk semangat. "Yuk, yuk! Horeeee!"

Akhirnya Downey dan Corine pun join the party.

Namun tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat. Entah apa sebabnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Oke!" Seru Noah yang tiba-tiba semangat lagi. "Jadi… ada yang punya rencana?"

Semua langsung diem.

Hening lagi.

Mereka lagi pada mikirin rencana masing-masing. Kemudian satu persatu dari pemeran Eternal Eden plus an anonymous wizard, mulai meng-share pemikiran mereka pada yang lain.

Setelah semua rencana sudah terkumpul, mereka mulai mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menjalankan rencana tersebut. Semuanya kerja dan kompak. Nggak ada yang males-malesan. Demi melihat muka asli Fierro, mereka rela melakukan apa saja sampai titik darah penghabisan. (Wuih, gaya!) Setelah semuanya siap, mereka mulai keluar dari markas dadakan (a.k.a rumah Downey sama Corine).

"Baiklah." Kata Noah begitu dia membuka pintu. "Here we are. Are you all ready?" (Kok kaya kalimat waktu dia mau ngelawan Rishi, ya?)

"You bet we are." Kata Springbirth. (Soalnya Fierro kan yang jadi target) "My magic staff has been ready to do our plans. (Lho?) I'm going to see his mysterious hidden-behind-the mask face. You just wait, Fierro!"

"I've never been prepared." Sambung Josefine. "My curious feeling will finally avenged! And my fiancé, his real face will finally be known by people who are as curious as me! This is our chance, guys!"

"The ultimate moment has finally arrived." Lanjut Corine. (Habis dia kan jarang muncul) "I thought I wouldn't ever see his real face. But this FanFic told me about my real fate. (Ini lebay!) Let's end this curiosity of ours and show Fierro what we have planed!"

"I fear no evil." Kata Noah. "My courage is my sneaking skill. My wisdom is our plans, and my determination is my… my… my… Argh! Whatever!" Tiba-tiba Noah jadi stress. "On the point, together, we'll finish this quest without a flash! Let's do it!"

Noah's party pun bergerak.

Kira-kira, seperti apakah rencana yang mereka buat…?

* * *

**Hihihihihi... Bahasa Inggrisnya ngaco! Hahaha... maaf ya~ maklum, sbenernya baru belajar sih... Hehe... pokoknya selamat baca aja deh!**


End file.
